Eternal Battle: Artemis's curse
by Aurora Hakkai
Summary: Artemis lived 600 years ago. During the age of heroes. After sleeping for three hundred years under an evil curse; Artemis sets out on a centuries long quest to save himself and all of Albion.   this is a story about an original character.
1. Prologue: The Curse

_**Eternal Battle**_

_**Artemis' Curse**_

_**By Olivia Rose**_

_**Prologue: The Curse**_

A young man looks up at the star filled heavens; the pale moon light reflecting off his pale skin. "He'll be alright Artemis. You needn't worry." He turned "Yes I know Aunt Tess. I know." He smiled as he brought his blind aunt her dinner; his mind swimming with thought. "You miss her don't you?" "A little, mother must be going out of her mind with worry by now." Tess smiled. "She is accustomed to such worry." Artemis laughed "You're right. I just wish we could go home." The smile faded from her lips; she sighed sadly and knowingly. "Soon child, soon." Artemis looked out toward the night sky once more "Do you think father will win?" "His enemy is formidable. One cannot be sure." Artemis sighed. She never gives anyone a straight answer does she? He paced nervously around the room. "I just want all of this to be over." "That is what we all want. But it is never truly over."

He looked at her. He opened his mouth trying to find the words to describe his frustration when the ground shook violently beneath them. He ran to the door; pulling it open. The sky was red; as though painted with innocent blood. The air grew cold and stung his eyes as he scanned the fields. There was nothing, what was happening. Then he heard it; a crazed laugh. But from where? He turned, his mind registering the source. Standing before him was a tall hooded figure. It stood holding his aunt unconscious upon his shoulder. "You have proven quite difficult to find Artemis." His voice was smooth and menacing; like a nightmare wrapped in silk. "Let her go!" Artemis screamed defiantly staring into the eyes of this unimaginable monster that had haunted his nightmares for so long.

Artemis lunged to his right; trying to grab the sword that lay just beyond the reach of his slender fingers. He fell short; his slender framed folding under the weight of the monster's boot. Laughter filled the empty air around him. "Where is Julian child? Where is the Hero of Oakvale, when his son's life is so close to being snuffed out?" Artemis's eyes filled with unwanted tears as his thoughts cried out for help. "Sleep child. Sleep until that all you love in this world has withered and died. Sleep child. Sleep." The world around him grew foggy until he slipped into a dreamless slumber; the sound of malicious laughter resounding like a dark lullaby.

_**Thanks for reading. Please review. This is my very first fanfic and I can't get better without input from you. And please check out the fanfics written by my sister Mira Noel. Thanks again, Sayonara, watashi no yujin. ^^**_


	2. Chapter 1 The Awakening

_**Eternal Battle**_

_**Artemis' Curse**_

_**By Olivia Rose**_

_**Chapter One: The Awakening**_

Artemis opened his eyes. Oh god I can't see! He struggled; trying to get up and found himself unable to move. He was bound by something. Though by what he wasn't sure. He struggled harder against the bindings; falling hard to the cold stone below. He cried out in pain; but found that the bindings had come undone when he fell. He stood; unwrapping himself. The musty smell and darkness attacked his weary senses. He felt his way around the room; his hand touching something. Another person? And then he realized where he was. Oh god I'm in a tomb! He felt around hurriedly; panicking. He had to get out! He'd die if he stayed in here! Then by some miracle he found the heavy door that led to world outside. He pushed as hard as he could but to no avail. His muscles were weaker than he'd remembered. But still he pushed until finally the door swung open; and he fell to the damp, grassy ground.

He stood; trying to get his bearings. Where on earth was he? Nothing about his surroundings seemed familiar. He stumbled through the abandoned graveyard; until at last he found the gate. The gate had rusted over time. Creaking as he pushed it open; stumbling down the road that led to town.

"Good night Aaron." Dorian said; waving goodbye as he headed toward home. Breathing in the dusk air as he whistled. As he walked down the dirt path that led to his secluded home just at the end of town; he saw a figure in the distance. He gripped the gun at his side as it staggered closer. He approached cautiously as the figure fell to the ground. Oh god it's just a kid! He ran to Artemis; who now lay crumpled on the ground. "Are you alright?" Artemis didn't respond; almost as if he hadn't heard him. "Kid! Are you okay?" Dorian tapped Artemis's cheek gently. "Where am I?" Artemis whispered.

"You're in Oakvale." "What!" Artemis jumped up scanning his surroundings. This didn't look like Oakvale. "Where is my family, my father?" Dorian stood; Artemis just reaching his shoulder. "Calm down, okay. Just tell me who your father is. Maybe I know him." Artemis looked up at Dorian and sighed. This man seemed trustworthy enough and he had to find his family. "His name is Julian; Hero of Oakvale." It took all of Dorian's strength not to laugh in this kid's face. The Hero of Oakvale; he must have hit his head pretty hard. His voice took on a serious note; designed to mask his amusement. "The Hero of Oakvale is dead. Has been for about three hundred years."

Artemis couldn't believe what he was hearing; three hundred years. That wasn't possible. But this man didn't seem to be lying to him. His weary mind tried desperately to grasp what he had just been told. But the world was growing foggy around him. He had the briefest thought that all of this might just be some horrible nightmare. And then he fainted; slumping into Dorian's arms.

He woke the next morning to the sound of cheerful voices. The smell of bread and lilander flowers mixing pleasantly in the air. He sat up and surveyed his surroundings. He was in someone's home. It was warm; inviting. It reminded him of his own home. He begrudgingly got of the comfortable bed and walked down the stairs; toward the voices.

He looked at the pair sitting at the breakfast table. He recognized the man; with his dark hair and sapphire eyes as the man who had found him. He assumed the woman was his companion. Dorian laughed heartily at some private joke when Artemis coughed; announcing his presence. They turned to him; and he suddenly felt nervous. He'd never been in the home of a stranger before. He'd once known everyone in Oakvale. But if what this man had said was true; then that was no longer so. He was alone.

"I'm Rebecca." The woman said smiling brightly; her hazel eyes dancing with vibrancy. "And this is Dorian." Dorian smiled at Artemis and motioned for him to sit. Artemis did so as Rebecca hurriedly fixed him a plate of food. For the first time Artemis realized that he wasn't just hungry; he was ravenous. He dove into the meal before him; only stopping when he heard their laughter. It reminded him of his parents. Dorian's full and hearty; like his father's. Rebecca soft and warm; like his mother's.

"Sorry." He said softly; remembering his manners. "Don't be. You must be starving." Rebecca said; smiling gently at him. "So kid, what's your name?" Artemis turned to Dorian; who looked as if he were probing deep inside of him. Searching for something. Answers most likely. "Artemis. Is my father really dead?" he asked; preferring to get straight to the point. "If your father really is the Hero of Oakvale; then yes." Dorian stated bluntly. Rebecca slapped him on the shoulder in a manner that was none to gentle. "What was that for?" Dorian cried out rubbing his bicep.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at her pathetic companion. Big baby. "How is it possible that your father died three hundred years ago, but you're sitting here now? What Happened to you?" Artemis's mind reeled. "I don't know. My aunt and I were attacked. The last thing I remember before you found me was a spell. A spell was being placed on me by...Jack of Blades." Rebecca and Dorian looked at each other. This poor boy. To wake up in a cemetery and find out that all you love is gone. Neither one could imagine how terrible that must , he's safe now. And they were going to do everything they could to help him. Rebecca placed a comforting hand on Artemis's arm."Why don't I show you around town? Things have changed a little. You might be curious to see how things work now." She smiled warmly at him; he nodded in agreement. Suddenly curious about this new world he had apparently woken up in. "Well I'm off to the pub." Dorian said; standing. "The pub, but it's not even midday." Artemis frowned at his rescuer; drinking at this time of day. Dorian laughed and patted Artemis's head. "You misunderstand, I work there. Serving various town lushes who spend all their time there."

Artemis scowled indignantly at the back of Dorian's head as he left; still laughing as the door shut behind him.

After breakfast Rebecca brought down a trunk from the attic. "What's in there?" Artemis asked curiously. "Well…" Rebecca said pulling out some old clothes. "You can't very well walk around in those clothes of yours; can you?" Artemis looked at himself. I don't think you can even call these clothes. More like strategically placed dish rags. She tossed him a white shirt and a pair of tan pants. "You can wear Dorian's old clothes. Thank Avo your boots didn't decay with the rest of your clothes." He ran to the other room to get dressed, as Rebecca put the trunk in its proper place.

When he was ready; having bathed and dressed, Rebecca grabbed some gold; there were a couple things she needed to pick up and they left. Artemis had to admit; even if only to himself he was excited. There was a whole new world waiting out there. He couldn't wait to explore it.

_**Thanks for reading, I hope I continue to get you support.**_

_**Sayanora, watashi no yujin. ^^**_


	3. Chapter 2 Oakvale

_**Eternal Battle**_

_**Artemis' Curse**_

_**By Olivia Rose**_

_**Chapter Two: Oakvale**_

Artemis glanced at the cemetery as he walked with Rebecca; sunlight reflecting off her golden curls. "Where are we going first?" he asked. "There's something I thought you should see." She smiled at him brightly. Artemis eyed her suspiciously. "There." She said as they came to the center of Oakvale. Artemis stared in awe. A large statue of the Hero of Oakvale stood proudly before them. He touched the stone lightly. "They erected this statue shortly after he died." Rebecca said softly. He turned to her; a single tear falling down his pale cheek. "You know Dorian used to run around town pretending to be your father." She laughed nostalgically. "He always planned to go off on grand adventures, see the world. And become a hero." Artemis looked at her. "What stopped him?" "Oh life I suppose. He didn't want to leave me here alone." "You could've gone with him." Artemis said looking at the statue once more. "Oh no." Rebecca laughed "Adventuring was never for me. I've always been content with staying here for the rest of my life. With Dorian. That's all the adventure I need." "I always wanted to go on one of my father's grand adventures with him." "Of course you did. You have the same spirit as he did. The same spirit as Dorian I suppose. A certain wanderlust." They smiled at each other warmly.

Rebecca spent the rest of the day showing Artemis around Oakvale. Watching in amusement as he explored the town; so full of excitement and wonder. Like a small child. "Artemis." She called as the sky turned pink with dusk. "We're going to the tavern. Dorian should be done for the day." She turned and headed for the tavern; Artemis close behind. The tavern was bustling with life as they walked in; sitting close to the window. Dorian was indeed done with his work. Rebecca smiled lovingly at him as he sang a lively folk song; a pint in hand. "I remember that song." Artemis whispered softly. "My father used to sing it all the time. All though not quite as well as Dorian." They sat in silence, listening to Dorian sing for a long time. Before he became too drunk to continue.

Artemis and Rebecca stumbled down the road; supporting Dorian as they went. Dorian sang loudly as they walked; passing out when they finally reached the house. Artemis helped Rebecca put Dorian to bed before collapsing into an armchair. Rebecca sat down next to him sewing quietly. "Rebecca." She looked up at him. "Yes." "Why aren't you and Dorian married?" "He never asked." He looked at her; perplexed. "Why not, aren't you two in love? People in love get married." Rebecca laughed quietly; trying not to wake Dorian from his drunken slumber. "Well of course we're in love. Dorian just hasn't gotten around to asking me yet." Her face took on a dreamy expression. "Although it would be nice to get up in front of everyone and make those vows. To grow old together, start a family. Dorian will ask when he's ready." Artemis watched her as she continued her sewing; probably patching up something of Dorian's.

Artemis woke the next morning to the sound of humming. He went downstairs, finding Rebecca in the kitchen by herself. "Good morning Artemis." "Where's Dorian?" he asked looking around. "He has the day off; you'll most likely him down at the beach." He grabbed a roll before running out the door. "See you later." Rebecca smiled as he left. He reminds me of Dorian at that age.

Artemis found Dorian at the beach; he covered his ears as he approached. The loud bang of firearms foreign to his ears. "Dorian!" Dorian turned to him; smiling. "What is that?" Artemis asked pointing to the pistol in Dorian's relaxed hand. Dorian glanced at his weapon. "It's a gun." Artemis' face contorted in confusion. "It's kind of like a crossbow…with a quick fire mechanism." Dorian motioned for Artemis to stand beside him; handing the gun to the boy. "Just pull the hammer back and squeeze the trigger. Try to hit the target in front of you." He laughed as Artemis missed several times. "Keep your arm level to the ground. Widen your stance and fire." Dorian instructed. Artemis cheered as the bullet hit the target dead on. They spent the entire day at the beach; practicing with the targets. "Come on kid, we should head home or Rebecca will have our heads." Dorian laughed; watching the sunset for the day.

**3 Months Later**

Artemis woke that morning; excitement coursing through his veins. He ran down the stairs; greeted by the now familiar sound of laughter. He sat down to eat; smiling contentedly at the people who had become his family. "Are you sure you want to go?" Rebecca asked. "I have to go." "You're welcome to stay here. You could start a life in Oakvale. And Lucy from the tavern fancies you." She pleaded. "I have to know Rebecca. I have to find out what happened to the guild, and my family. I'll never be able to live a normal life until I know the truth." She sighed in defeat "You'll at least visit, won't you?" "Often." He said smiling. Dorian handed him a pistol. The same one he had taught him to fire on the beach so long ago. "Dorian…I can't take this." "Yes you can. I have another and you sure as hell can't go traipsing around Albion trying to take down gunmen with a crossbow. We want you to come back in one piece kid." Artemis smiled gratefully at him.

Artemis waved, looking back at his family. His home. He smiled; he'd come home soon. Hopefully very soon.

But when he returned two years later it was gone. Oakvale was gone. Nothing but choked weeds and water stood among the ruins of what was once his peaceful home. Artemis stood in shock. What happened? Where is everyone? He walked through the ruins carefully; his mind swimming with questions. He fell to the marshy ground. What the..? Oh my god! He'd tripped over the body of a small child. He scrambled to his feet. He ran through the foggy marsh until at last he reached the last house in Oakvale; his home. "Rebecca! Dorian!" he cried out desperately as he searched the house. Where are they? The beach! That was their favourite place to be alone together. Maybe there he could find some trace of them.

As he reached the beach he found it. A small grave just inside a small alcove. He fell to his knees as he read the name on the marker. Rebecca. Oh God Rebecca. He cried, and then it struck him. None of the other bodies were buried, just her's. Dorian must've survived. He stood, glancing down at the grave. "Goodbye Rebecca." And he set out. Set out to find Dorian and the truth about what had happened to Oakvale.

_**Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave reviews. Sayonara watashi no yujin^^**_


End file.
